A Night Out
by EvaKay
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have been living together for almost two years now. Bulma tries to drag Vegeta with her to one of her get together's with her corporate friends. He reluctantly complies, but what will happen to the prince on his first night out on the town with Bulma's rowdy friends and one that keeps breathing down her neck?
1. Prologue

Bulma applied her makeup in the large mirror of her vanity. She had artfully applied her foundation and powder and was adding the finishing touches to her eyeliner. As she was finishing the end of her left eye, a bang at the door made her jump causing her to make the line crooked. The door opened.

"Vegeta!" she shouted, "When I told you to start knocking I didn't mean try and destroy the door!" she reached for a makeup wipe and proceeded to remove the jagged line that extended to her eyebrow.

"I thought you said you'd fix the gravity room today." He said coolly.

"I fixed it at noon!" she exclaimed, looking at him in the reflection of her mirror as she grabbed her eyeliner. "What did you do to break it again?" she pulled her eyelid and made a second attempt at the eye makeup.

"Well, go fix it. You don't look busy" said Vegeta.

She completed the line in one swoop and admired her completed work in the mirror. She grabbed the mascara tube to make some final adjustments. "I'm going out soon!" she retorted as she perfected the curve of her lashes.

"Since you're leaving, fix it now so I can train when you're away" he replied. He didn't want absolutely _nothing_ to do for the night.

"No can do" she said as she twisted the mascara lid back into place. She admired herself in the mirror, turning each cheek to appreciate how immaculately she had applied bronzer, giving her cheekbones an extra edge.

She got up from her stool and made her way past Vegeta where a black velvet dress lay on the bed.

"My ride is going to be here in fifteen minutes" she said as she took off her shirt. "So I don't have time to fix anything. Just relax for one night, it's not going to kill you"

Vegeta grunted. "What am I supposed to do then?"

Bulma took a second to think. Then a ludicrous, absolutely terrible, horrible idea popped into her head.

"I know! Go out with us!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Vegeta asked in shock. They'd been living together for nearly two years now. She should know him at least a bit better than that.

"Think about it! You never do anything fun and you've never experienced a night out on the town on earth before. It'll be fun!" she said excitedly.

"I refuse" he replied coldly.

Bulma pouted. As Vegeta was about to leave the room, Bulma's phone vibrated. She picked it up and sighed in frustration.

"What's the matter now?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. It seemed to him that nights out on the town were more trouble than they were worth.

"My ride is going to be late! Apparently the boys went to pick up some random girls before getting me!"

"Boys?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, they're full grown men, but the way they act when it comes to women…" she scoffed "…you'd think they're teenage boys!"

This made Vegeta tense.

"How many people are you going with?" he asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Well" she looked at her phone "It'll be the regular group of nine, and maybe now eight other women?" she estimated, assuming all the men were picking up a date.

"What…" Vegeta trailed off. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

"I know. I really don't know if we'll all fit in the limo. But my girlfriend insisted I came. She hates it when she's the only one amongst that wild crowd." Bulma said to herself while taking the tag off her dress.

Bulma stopped dead in her tracks when Vegeta asked:

"So, what do you wear on one of these 'night out on the town'?"


	2. The Decision

An expensive limousine pulled up to the entrance of the Capsule Corp building. After a moment, Bulma emerged from the door with a hand up high waving to the vehicle. With a spring in her step, she made her way to the car. A chauffer opened the door to the limousine and Bulma was taken aback by the blaring music and the smell of liquor coming out of the car.

"Hey B!" said a man in a black blazer and white dress shirt. His seat faced the car door and sharing his seat on his right was a girl, with short pink hair in a glitter teal dress and green platform heels. Sharing the seat on his left was a raven haired model type, in a low cut red long sleeved top and white pencil skirt with pointed black heels. He had both of his arms wrapped around the girls and one was stroking his hair while the other had her arms wrapped around his neck. "How's it going?" the man was smiling like a giddy little kid.

"I'm good Der" she giggled. He was always the type to have a girl on his arm. But as much as he tried, he was never able to keep one. "I was wondering, is it possible for my friend to come along? They've never been to a club before"

Der assumed it was one of her friends, also assuming whoever they were to be as hot as Bulma.

He shouted over the music towards the crowd in the back: "Bulma's bringing another babe to this party!"

Bulma heard the people at the back say "woohoo!" and "yes!" She also heard a "wait, what's a Bulma?"

"Where is she Bulma?" asked a younger looking man who popped out from the door frame. "Is she as pretty as you?" he winked.

"Jackson!" She said playfully as pushed his head back "My friend is actually…"

"A he" Vegeta interrupted. Jackson and Der as well as the two girls jumped back as Vegeta seemed to appear out of thin air beside Bulma.

As the four regained their breath, three curious girls popped their heads. Two were impressed to see a _very_ well built man with a strong jaw line and serious, yet incredibly handsome features. They also took fascination in his spiky, jet black hair and how great he looked in a slightly unbuttoned navy blue dress shirt with dark gray pants. The third girl wasn't as impressed. Making her thoughts vocal she said:

"Too short"

Vegeta immediately felt his rage build up. He shouted at Bulma "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Vegeta…" Bulma tried to retort. She wanted him to have a little fun for once, but once again, the prideful prince wasn't having it.

With his hands in his pockets, he started making his way back to the house when a sly, fox like voice said "Woah, what's with the commotion?"

Vegeta turned to see that a man with very well-coiffed dark brown hair wearing a lilac dress shirt, light blue tie and light gray pants had emerged from the car. He had a chiseled jaw line and sly, wandering eyes. Vegeta hated him instantly.

He approached Bulma and asked "Is this your _friend_?" adding enough emphasis on the word friend for Vegeta to know exactly what he was implying. This angered him even more. The man took a few steps towards Bulma and leaned in towards her.

"Ye…Yeah" Vegeta noticed Bulma getting a little flustered, even blushing a little. "What?" he thought to himself "She _never_ gets like that".

"Well you sure have some interesting _friends,_ Bulma" the man said, getting closer to Bulma's face. She started to get red.

" _What?!_ " Vegeta was in between the two of them at lighting speed. He was starting to lose his temper.

A few more face appeared at the door of the car and the volume was turned down. The passengers were very curious to see what was transpiring a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself" the man smiled and extended his hand. "The name's Riz. I'm the CEO of Kuruma Cars. And you are?"

Vegeta strained himself up and started "I am Vegeta, Prince of all…" before he could finish his famous speech, he was interrupted by Bulma who stepped in front of him and finished his sentence with "…Nomin Farmers!"

"What?" asked Vegeta and Riz, turning their heads towards Bulma.

She continued, "Well, Vegeta here is the leading farmer for Nomin Farms! And you know how they are in the country!" she laughed nervously "Calling their leaders royalty! They don't get to see that many riches so they've got to pretend someone's got them!"Bulma could not think of anything else to say and cursed herself for saying something to stupid. Calling their leaders royalty because they've got to pretend someone's rich? It was almost offensive.

An uncomfortable silence fell amongst the three. She started to sweat. She didn't want everyone to know that Vegeta was an alien, but she wasn't able to cut him off fast enough. How _could_ she tell people that he's a space monkey that got his planet destroyed by an effeminate purple lizard man and was now forced into living on earth because he's obsessed with beating her childhood friend who also turns out to be a space monkey too but the only reason Vegeta stays with her is because she provides him with an effective training environment so he is able to defeat monster cyborgs in the future but they're also having sex on the down low? Honestly, she couldn't tell her friends something like that because they most likely would not believe her and these were almost exclusively business relations. She only ever saw these people on nights like these and for work related ventures. There was no way she could ruin her relationship with them by letting Vegeta say whatever Saiyan Prince self-importance speech he felt like whenever he felt his pride was getting hurt. But at this point, it seemed as though Bulma was the one who delivered the most damage.

She glanced at Vegeta. His eyes had darkened and his entire body seemed to be radiating a murderous kind of aura. Of course he'd be mad, he apparently went from Saiyan Prince to the lowly "ruler" of country folk. She turned to Riz, who had his hand covering his mouth. His eyes had a shadow cast over them. Was he going to get mad? He definitely did not believe her lie. Oh Kami, this was going to be bad. She was bracing for the anger of either man until she Riz burst out laughing. Bulma became confused.

"Man you country folk crack me up!" he continued cackling. "Guys, this guy is known as a Prince out in the farms!"

The spectators in the car all burst out laughing. Bulma glanced Vegeta who was starting to get angry again, he certainly did not appreciate people laughing at him. Before Vegeta could tap into his anger, Riz put an arm around his shoulder. Vegeta's body stiffened.

"You my friend will experience true riches tonight!" he gave Vegeta a playful punch on his arm. Bulma thought it looked somewhat strange to have Riz tower almost a foot over Vegeta. He turned his head away trying to hide his murderous expression, but Riz continued.

"Come on man, you're going to be with real royalty tonight." Riz unwrapped his arm. "And I'm sure everyone would _love_ to have you on board" Bulma heard a girl in the car say "I sure would"

Riz gestured towards the car. "So hop on in"

Vegeta scoffed. He had been antagonized before, but this was on a whole other level. He always had the option to kill whomever got on his nerves but several things prevented him from doing so. The main reason was Bulma. He didn't want her to see how he would annihilate this group of idiots but he also didn't want her to hate him. Vegeta suddenly became confused. Why the hell does he care what Bulma thinks of him?

"Come on Vegeta! You can stay here and pout or you can enjoy a fun night out! It's up to you." Bulma scolded. "Make some room guys, I'm coming in!'

The passengers cheered and repositioned themselves in the car. Riz held out his hand "Let me be your escort tonight Madame." Bulma blushed and took his hand.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied playfully.

Vegeta felt a nerve twitch.

Riz walked her to the opened car door. "Ladies first" he said.

As Bulma's cheeks reddened even further and stepped into the limousine. As she climbed into the car Jackson shouted out "Tonight's going to be ballin'!"

Riz placed a hand on Bulma's back and slid it down to her butt to "help her" into the car. He turned his head to Vegeta and said "Oh, tonight is going to be real fun" and proceeded into the limo after Bulma.

It took everything Vegeta had not to pound the man's skull into the car door.


	3. The Ride: Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and its characters. (I forgot to do this for the previous chapters. Whoops!)_

The inside of the limo reeked. Mostly of alcohol, but Vegeta found it strange that it also seemed to smell like sex. He also didn't appreciate the fact that it was unnecessarily dark in the limo with obnoxiously colored neon lights. Did humans like not being able to see but also feel like they were hallucinating at the same time? Did they also like the smell of bad liquor and old sweat? He really didn't understand why everyone in the car seem to be having a good time. He wanted to find the most secluded part of the limousine which was the seat right beside the partition. Unfortunately it faced all the other seats so he was able to see all the strange human partying rituals. For some reason, one of the men was snorting a white substance off a girls leg with a rolled up hundred dollar bill. There were a few couples kissing, people drinking, some singing off key to the blaring music. "Such obnoxious creatures" Vegeta thought.

He really didn't know why he agreed to come along, but after Riz's last comment " _Oh, tonight is going to be real fun",_ Vegeta found himself storming into the car, slamming the door (almost breaking it), sitting down arms crossed and grumbled "Let's just fucking go". When he said that, for some reason, everyone with a glass raised it, and cheered. And with that, the chauffeur started the car and headed towards the club.

Despite Bulma's "friends" being excited to have this strange, temperamental yet attractive (to most of the girls on the ride) man come along, Vegeta was very, _very_ displeased. The sights, the smells, the people, all of it made him incredibly uncomfortable. He must have had an awful scowl on his face because Bulma, who sat next him, finally piped up.

"Could you at the very least not look like your about to murder someone?" she chastised.

"I'd be smiling right now if I was allowed to kill all these fools" he replied.

"Then what's stopping you, asshole?" she snapped.

They became quiet but the air surrounding them was stifling. Vegeta was not happy to be in this situation but he was there none the less. He chose to come along, so Bulma could not understand why he was being so grumpy. She wanted him to experience something that didn't involve violence or proving he was better than someone else…

Bulma realized that the club was the absolute worst possible place for that. He was definitely going to get riled up somehow. Vegeta bumping into a guy and not apologizing, getting a drink thrown in his face after he (hopefully) turns a girl down, a guy starting a fight with him for no reason… the possibilities were endless.

She sighed realizing that tonight wasn't very well thought through but was going to make the most of it. She reached down beside her and pulled out two beers from a cooler integrated into the seat.

"Take the beer" she ordered.

He complied. Vegeta noticed that it was the same beverage Bulma would pull out of coolers on hot summer days when he decided to train outside. He had tried it the one time she gave it to him and he had ended up drinking forty seven of them because the taste reminded him of a drink he used to have on planet Vegeta. In the morning he had woken up not really remembering anything from the previous day, or ending up in bed with Bulma. So he had tried to avoid the drink ever since. But, because tonight was a night not worth remembering, he twisted off the cap and took a big gulp.

The silence still loomed over them like a rain cloud, neither of them knowing what to say, also because they were irritated with one another. Neither one of them wanted to speak first. Why would they? They would be giving in and trying to resolve their problems, like a real couple.

Bulma knew Vegeta was too proud, and she hated the distance the silence was creating between them, so she finally asked:

"Why are so mad? I didn't force you to come." She said, as a matter of factly.

Vegeta couldn't really understand it himself but he knew the biggest reason was because of Riz. He looked in his direction. Riz sat right across from Vegeta at the farthest seat in the very back of the limousine. He had an arm draped around a girl with, what Vegeta could make out in the dim lighting, blue hair. He had a drink in his hand and was speaking to another man that had three girls around him. Vegeta reverted his gaze. He figured if he looked at him too long he may actually kill him. Riz's presence to Vegeta was downright sickening. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that his suit made him look like a flower or the fact that he wore sunglasses in a dark place. Despite Riz's fashion choices, Vegeta knew deep down what bothered him the most about him. It was the way he looked at Bulma, and the way he made her flustered. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much but it did. And he would rather die than let Bulma ever know that something like _that_ irritated him so much.

So he came up with another excuse. But, he was genuinely bothered by this so he figured he may as well vent about the issue.

"Why the hell did you tell these people I was the 'Prince of Farmers'? Is that something humans do in the farms on this world?"

"Well what was I supposed to say?" she snapped back immediately. She knew she was going to get backlash for this. "'Oh this guy is the prince of all Saiyans! They used to steal planets and blow up others. But don't worry! This ones A-Okay! He's just training on earth to fight some monster robots in the future because he is SUPER obsessed with being the best'" she said facetiously.

Vegeta grumbled. "You don't have to be that specific."

"You were about to say 'Prince of all Saiyans' before I interrupted you! If you had continued everyone would have asked 'What's a Saiyan?' What ever happened to keeping a low profile about all of this?" she took a swig of her beer.

"Low profile? I didn't even want to come to this circus! You're the one that dragged me along!" he was yelling over the music to make sure she heard him.

"I'm so sorry, my dear Prince Vegeta, but I did not know you were so against having a good time." She said sarcastically.

Bulma called him "Prince Vegeta" or "Mister Prince Vegeta" whenever she was getting annoyed with him. For some reason it made him really angry because she always said it sarcastically, almost as if she was demeaning the title, but it also made him want to have his way with her, as a means of redemption.

Before he could ask if there was a way they could have a little privacy, Bulma leaned back into the seat and continued.

"Besides, it was the best cover I could think of" she explained. "My father owns a portion of Nomin Farms because they do agricultural research. No one will be suspicious of that. Also, do you think these people have ever met someone from the country? They think they're hicks were they're only pleasure in life is towing and tending fields. They'll probably make fun of you for the 'Prince of Nomin Farms' thing, but they won't think twice about it."

She found herself trying to reassure Vegeta. Maybe she really did want him to have a good time tonight.

"And because they think you're from the country, they're less likely to think anything is going on between us." She added.

"Why would they think that?" he inquired.

Bulma averted her eyes from Vegeta who was now staring at her directly. She nervously twirled a strand of hair. She didn't want to admit this to Vegeta because it was going to inflate his ego but she was also never going to let her live it down. He leaned into her a bit, pressing for an answer. So without meeting his eyes, she answered quietly.

"Because I'm known to go for the royal princely looking types."

She looked up and she saw for the first time, Vegeta's eyes sparkle with excitement, even in the poorly light car. And it wasn't the murderous spark of excitement got when he would beat something or someone up. It was pure and genuine, innocent happiness, like when a six year old tells his crush he likes her and his crush tells him she likes him back. She may have even saw his mouth start to twitch, almost going for a smile but she knew Vegeta had a little more restraint than that. She quickly felt embarrassed and proceeded to drink the rest of her beer.

Although Vegeta kept his face composed, he was over the moon. He couldn't understand why Bulma admitting the fact that she liked royal, prince looking men made him happy, but it did. He figured his majestic aura was one of the reasons she was so attracted to him, and maybe it was one of the reasons she left a weakling like that peasant Yamcha. She just saw that he was naturally better than some other people. Vegeta also found himself reassured by the fact that he had his royal "charms" over the other men possibly competing for Bulma's attention. But once again he would rather die by the hands of Freeza, resurrected and killed again by Freeza before he would ever admit it to Bulma.

She could feel Vegeta's ego starting to inflate, penetrating the area, so she decided that she had to put him back in his place.

She put her empty beer bottle in a cup holder that retracted into the wall to dispose of the trash. She sat up from her seat, having to crouch from the low ceiling, and started walking away from Vegeta.

He quickly grabbed her arm and asked "Where do you think you're going?" with a smirk on his lips.

"I can't be seen with you for too long" she said arrogantly. "After all, you're only a _FARMER_ that only _THINKS_ he's a _prince_."

Vegeta let his grip drop from her arm. She had him right where she wanted him. He was always about keeping whatever they were doing a low profile and never wanted them to be a real couple and Bulma almost felt the same way. But because of his wishes to keep things quiet and her desire to keep their relationship a secret with her friends, Vegeta couldn't have her tonight. Like Riz had put with the weight on "friends", Bulma put the right amount of emphasis on her words that they stung a thousand times more. Tonight, he had to play the part of a peasant farmer that wanted to be royalty so bad he made the people in his community call him the "Prince of Nomin Farms".

Before he could realize that he had sunk to a new low, Bulma had already left Vegeta and put herself in the seat right beside Jackson and turned herself towards him.

"B!" he said excitedly. "I missed you! What were you doing for most of the ride?"

"Oh, well, I just taught a monkey to learn his place" she said proudly.

"What?!" Jackson answered not really paying attention as he handed her a martini. Bulma just then noticed that Jackson had picked the seat near a set of speakers.

"Never mind" she sighed. Her victory didn't seem as fruitful since she couldn't really share it with anyone.

Bulma looked to Jackson who was chatting up a very cute girl with white hair, violet eyes and a light blue dress showing an excellent amount of cleavage. Jackson must have finished telling her a joke because she suddenly leaped up shaking her arms and started cackling a witch like laugh that made Bulma's ears ring. She turned away a little disappointed. She wanted to have her fun with Vegeta but to do that, she had reject his advances and avoid contact with him.

She could still hear the girl laughing maniacally and concluded that she was either high or intoxicated.

Bulma figured that the only way to have fun tonight was to get on this girl's level.

She drank her martini down in one gulp and ordered Jackson to make her another.

"Woah B, save some drinking for when we actually get to the club" he laughed as her poured her another drink.

"You know what, Jackson?" she leaned in, swiping the martini glass with only the vodka portion of the drink inside.

"What it is babe?" he asked playfully.

"Tonight _is_ going to be ballin'." She smiled and drank the drink straight.

She immediately regretted that decision after she started gagging and pressed Jackson to get her a chaser.


	4. The Ride: Part 2

Vegeta finally snapped back to reality. A reality and a time that he had to pretend that he was of common blood, and an honest, hardworking man. It made him want to puke. Recovering from his shock, he noticed Bulma was no longer with him and instead was with the young energetic man that he couldn't remember the name. He noticed Bulma talking across the man to the white haired girl with her hand on his leg. Vegeta felt liquid dripping from his fingers. He looked down to see he had shattered the beer bottle and the glass had strewn over the floor. He scoffed and wiped his hand on his pants. He leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed and looked out the window. He had no interest in participating in this pre celebration of the celebration.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta who now seemed to be pouting. She chuckled to herself and drank water from her glass. After choking on the vodka she figured she had to slow down a little. She felt someone take a seat beside her. She looked over to see a pretty woman in a, from what she could make out, a dark purple, turtle neck dress that showed enough of the side of her breast to make a man go crazy. Her brown hair was tied up in a slick ponytail to show off her remarkable cheekbones and sharp features. Despite the darkness, Bulma recognized her to be Tara, one of the girls that often accompanied the party to whatever event they were having. Unfortunately, Bulma couldn't remember which one of the men she was friends with because she was always introduced by a different man as their partner for the evening.

"Bulma!" she piped.

"Hey Tara!" she yelled, the music blaring in her ear. "How are you?" she didn't really care but Jackson was busy with the white haired girl, so she figured she may as well preoccupy herself.

"I am excellent, thanks for asking" she answered quickly. "Look what Marcus bought me!" Tara exclaimed. She extended her wrist in Bulma's face, making sure she got a good look. Bulma couldn't focus on the jewelry, so she grabbed the girl's wrist and lowered it to view it properly.

When she was able to focus she was able to see a strap with sparkling gems. It dangled from her wrist elegantly. The piece was quite beautiful.

"Wow" Bulma said in awe. "This is a real piece of work".

"I know right!" Tara exclaimed. Bulma noticed she seemed a little too eager to show this piece off.

Bulma examined the piece a little closer and a coy smile spread across her face.

"Say, isn't this a Baton Manier bracelet?" she asked.

"It is!" she beamed, obviously trying to seem humble. "I requested Marcus to buy me one but I didn't think he would! You know, because they're so expensive" she stated while glancing at Bulma.

Bulma dropped Tara's wrist, looked up at her and gave her a smile. "I can't believe he would buy you something this extraordinary. How long have you guys been going out?"

"Um…"

While Tara was trying to sort out her story, Bulma already had a feeling about the details of their "relationship". She finally remembered that Tara was dating Marcus's best friend, Todd. But Marcus had always had a crush on her so he most likely showered her with gifts to get her to dump Todd. Unfortunately for Todd, she was that shallow, but unfortunately for Tara, Marcus was _very_ cheap.

Tara finally came up with a story and started telling her story about how she and Marcus had a "destined" encounter, but Bulma's focus was now being pulled towards Vegeta who was still moping into the window. She would have _really_ rather to be with him. She dumped the last few drops of her water on the floor and asked Jackson, still sitting beside him, to get her a beer. Jackson withdrew a cold beer from the cooler and handed it to Bulma. She twisted off the cap and took a gulp. She had to brace herself for Tara's story.

It helped that the car was dark because if anyone had seen the face Vegeta was pulling, they would have thought he was about to murder someone. He scowled at the window to avoid making eye contact with anyone. This was such a waste of his time, but he definitely couldn't just blast the door open and fly off. He would have to deal with Bulma's wrath once she got home.

While still staring at the buildings passing by he felt someone sit beside him. He made sure to ignore whoever it was but Vegeta figured it was Bulma because a delicate hand placed itself on his thigh and the other on the back of his neck. He was still upset with her and was not in the mood to play her games.

"Bulma, I don't want to…" As he started to turn and before he could finish his sentence, a pair of lips locked onto his.

Before he could deepen the kiss, assuming Bulma had realized her mistake and was asking for forgiveness, a bitter, dry taste started to form in his mouth as he felt a tongue shoving its way in. He jolted back, breaking the kiss and also revealing his attacker which was the pink haired girl. What he couldn't understand, was why his woman was trying to jam her foul tasting tongue into his mouth. She wiped a bit of saliva from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She leaned towards him, pressing her breast together to grab Vegeta's attention.

"What don't you want to do with Bulma?" the girl asked seductively.

Ignoring her question Vegeta asked "Who the hell are you?"

The pink haired girl was taken aback. No one had ever treated her like that. "Um, excuse you!" said a voice behind the girl. Vegeta looked over to see that a woman with long curly blond hair was sitting beside his attacker.

"This is Miss Koira. The daughter of Kogaku engineering! Such disrespect!" she fumed. "Do you country people have no sense of greatness?"

Vegeta felt a nerve twitch. _If only these petty humans knew_ he thought. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand trying to remove the bitter taste.

"What right does that give you to infect my mouth with such a bad taste?" he asked, feeling himself getting angry.

"What?!" the blond yelled but the Koira woman raised an arm to stop her and continued her seduction routine.

"You know, no one's _ever_ talked to me like that before"

"And?" he asked dryly.

"I kinda like it" she said, crawling up his arm.

Vegeta was leaning back, trying as hard as possible to avoid this woman even breathing on him.

"You said you didn't want to do anything with Bulma, right?" she cooed.

"When did I…" she put a finger on his lips before he could correct her twisting his words.

She whispered into his ear. "You can do _anything_ and _everything_ you want with me."

Bulma could feel herself getting a little tipsy and she was a little angry that she wasn't more hammered. She should be a lot more far gone if she was going to listen to the rest of Tara's story. She took the final swig of her beer and left it on the floor. She leaned forward to rest her elbow on her thigh and lazily placed her chin in her hand. While listening to Tara, she could feel herself getting sleepy, but she perked right up when Riz came and sat between her and Tara.

"Great story Tar, but you seem a little dry tonight" he handed Tara a martini. "Let me steal Bulma away from you for a moment".

Before Tara could reply he turned around to face Bulma completely. He removed his shades to get a better look at her. A crooked smile formed around his lips.

"B, I gotta tell ya" he said while his eyes looked her up and down. "It has been too long. Where have you been?"

"More like where have you been!" she exclaimed nervously while giving him a playful shove, almost spilling his drink.

Bulma felt a little red. She always became like this whenever Riz looked at her. But for some reason it felt different this time. Almost as if she was being creepily stalked instead of admired. It also seemed as if she was forcing herself to become nervous and it was the alcohol doing most of the talking.

Riz and Bulma had met for the first time a dinner party her parents had hosted. Couples were encouraged to bring their children so Riz parents, brought him along. Bulma at the time was seven and Riz eleven. But she had found him incredibly cute and has had a crush on him since. Even when she was dating Yamcha, she found herself becoming a little nervous around Riz. Mostly because not only is he incredibly attractive, from his beautifully chiseled face down to immaculately kept body, he carried himself with such confidence and poise, which Bulma found herself attracted to. For some reason, he had never tried getting with her. He did often play a flirtatious game, often dropping hints and getting dangerously close to her but never actively pursued her, which was a bit of a blow to her ego. But even when Bulma had found romance with Yamcha he still chatted her up and flirted, so she could never really place where Riz's stance on her was.

But tonight his presence seemed different to her. He still had his devilishly charming crooked smile and kept his head held high, but for some reason his confidence came out as arrogant, as if he had no reason to be stick his nose in the air.

"So what's the deal with that farm guy, Bulma? He seems kind of stuck up, right?" he inquired while leaning into her.

Bulma, realizing she didn't feel flush and nervous as she normally would, straightened up and squared her shoulders to face him.

"Well, he has every right to be. He _is_ the prince of his domain" she stated proudly. She did take a lot of pride in the fact that she was able to seduce an alien prince.

Riz laughed, offending Bulma.

"Are you serious? A farming prince?"

Bulma realized that Vegeta's cover story was now working against her now. How was she going to be able to show up Riz and defend Vegeta? Now that she thought of it, why did she care about what Riz had to say about the Saiyan Prince?

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Koira and her friend fuming at her.

"I can't belive you let such a barbarian stay with you!" the blond shouted. She had pulled out her cell phone and was holding it to her ear.

"I've never been so insulted in my life!" She darted her eyes to Bulma's and cried "I'm going to be sending you the bill!" Tears started pouring down her cheeks, along with her mascara and the duo stormed off to the back of the limo. Through the music she heard the blond one screaming into her phone "Pick us up at the club! We are done for tonight!"

"What do you think that was about?" Riz asked.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and took a gulp of her drink. Kami, let her get through the night.

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little messy, I had a bit of trouble writing it.**_

 ** _Please comment! I would love some feedback on your thoughts of the story so far or how I can improve. Thanks for reading! xox_**


	5. The Competition

Vegeta stared at his hand in awe. He opened and closed his hand slowly, trying to understand what he had just felt. When that insufferable Koira woman got too close to him, he had pushed her away. To push her away, he had aimed for her shoulders but one hand had missed and accidentally pressed one of her breasts. What Vegeta couldn't fathom, was why her breast had been so hard, and why when he had used force to push her, he heard a popping sound. When he watched her, awaiting a reaction, she looked down at her breasts, Vegeta took a look as well and noticed the one he had accidentally pressed was now significantly smaller than the other. Strange he thought. And out of nowhere she slapped him with so much force even he was taken aback. The pink haired woman started bawling, mascara pouring down her face but her eyes were filled with complete hatred and anger.

"Prepare to have your ass sued!" she screamed in his face.

She tried rise completely but the ceiling stopped her by knocking her head. She cupped her head with her hand and started crying even more. Her blond companion looked back at Vegeta and her, not completely understanding the situation, until she got a good look at pink hair's chest. In lightning speed, she had pulled out her phone and risen, following the girl and finally yelling back at Vegeta.

"You're going to jail!"

And that was that. He didn't completely understand what he had done but he had gotten them away from him which ultimately was his goal. He crossed his arms, leaned back into his seat and signed. He was finally alone. Not even half way through the night he had already managed to find a new enemy, get Bulma not to speak to him and get slapped as well as threatened by some deranged women. This night was way more trouble than it was worth.

"May I sit?" asked a voice.

Leaving his thoughts, he looked up expecting another tackily dressed woman but was surprised to see a brunette with soft features, a bold red lip and long slicked back hair. Her dress was nice mix of humble and sexy, sporting a turtle neck and long sleeves with a large gold bangle on her right wrist and a variety of gold rings on several fingers of each hand. The dress was tastefully tight and came down mid-thigh with a modest pair of beige heels. Vegeta also noticed that she didn't smell overly perfumed or watered down by alcohol.

"Well?" she asked raising the two martini glasses she had in both hands. "I brought you something to drink."

"If you must" he said dryly, accepting the drink. Despite her more normal looking attire, he did not want to speak to her. What was with these earth women and pestering him?

To his surprise, she didn't start talking to him right away. She sat down quietly beside him and smile while sipping her drink and watching the scene in the limo. This prompted Vegeta to do the same. He noticed people had shifted to other seats. The scene still bothered him as they were still doing the same things, drinking, drugs, messy kissing, but it all seemed even worse as they all were under the influence of something. Vegeta was also surprised to see two women kissing over the lap of a man watching them intently. The site made him disgusted. Not because of the women but the man; it was so creepy to him. He looked away to take a sip of his drink and almost gagged. It was unbearably sweet but also tasted of something bitter. While frowning at the beverage in his hand the woman finally spoke up.

"How are you enjoying the evening?" she asked.

Vegeta gave her a side glance, saying nothing. She chuckled.

"From your face, I can tell it's not going well" she leaned back into the seat. "I noticed you upset Miss Kuruma. Bad move buddy, her father is a very powerful man. Don't be surprised if you get into some serious trouble."

He looked back at her in shock. Who was this woman calling buddy? How dare this woman call him buddy. And how dare she imply that he wouldn't be able to handle the wrath of this Kuruma family. He looked back at his drink. This woman was offending him more than the other two had. He decided to ignore her, this woman wasn't deserving of his time. He decided to take another sip from his glass.

"So are you the one Bulma's been fucking on the regular?"

Vegeta chocked on the liquid and spilled the rest of it on the floor. He placed the glass on the ground while coughing. The woman casually handed him a cold water bottle. He untwisted the cap and drank half the bottle. He wiped his mouth with his forearm, and after regaining his composure finally stared at her, eyes ablaze. Vegeta became even more infuriated as she had a coy smile and seemed to be laughing to herself. This creature was mocking him.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled.

"He speaks!" she laughed. "Relax, I didn't mean to upset you. But you were being too quiet. I had to get your attention." She straightened up, lifted her glass and admired it. "But judging from your reaction" she turned her head slightly with a smug expression. "I'm not wrong."

Vegeta was seriously getting fed up with this woman. Anger started boiling up and he was ready to explode. But as much as this woman infuriated, he wasn't ready to kill her… just yet. Vegeta focused his ki to her glass she held so smugly.

She was completely taken by surprise when the glass shattered and the liquid spilled all over her knees and dripped down to her shoes. She was stupefied and even more shocked to see Vegeta staring at her with an intense gaze seeming completely unfazed by her drink exploding.

"So, what is it to you?" he asked.

The woman now seemed completely distraught and a little frantic. If it were Bulma, she would have started yelling at him for getting her wet and ruining her shoes. The woman lifted her hands in the air in defeat.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I overstepped my boundaries." She held out her hand. "Let's start over, my name is Amber and I'm the co-owner of Kutoni Electronics! I'm also a friend of Bulma's"  
Vegeta was satisfied knowing he had scared her enough to get her arrogance to back down but he wasn't about to get chummy with her. He looked down to her outstretched hand and tsked. He crossed his arms to and leaned back into the seat.

"And what does a friend of Bulma's want with me?" he asked. This woman pissed him off but she was a lot more civilized than the others.

Amber pulled her hand back and sighed in relief. She had underestimated what Bulma had said about him. When she said that if you pissed him off, he would most likely kill you, she didn't think Bulma meant literally. She didn't understand why her glass just shattered but she was positive Vegeta was the cause. What really unnerved her was how he glared at her, it was so threatening. She noticed her hand was shaking. Yeah, she was shook. This guy was definitely not normal.

She scooted away from him to create some distance. As unnerving as he was, Bulma had talked about him constantly and she was still very curious, mostly how Bulma, one of the most ballsy, manipulative and stubborn people she knew had avoided getting killed by this man.

"To talk" she says in shaky voice. "You really don't seem as though you're a farmer. You seem too…" she hesitated. She didn't want to say arrogant lest she offend him further. "…proud."  
Vegeta chuckled. If only this girl knew of the greatness she was in presence of.

"Well, you aren't wrong" he said.

"So that's it? That's all I'm going to get from you?" Amber sighed. "Man, from all the times Bulma's talked to me about you, she hasn't said anything about who you actually are. I was hoping I would get the chance to make you talk tonight."

Vegeta looked over at her. Bulma's mentioned him? What did she say? Was it positive? Negative? He really, really wanted to know. But if he asked, she would most likely report back to Bulma. Kami, he needed to know!

"How did you know I'd be coming tonight?" he finally asked. He was going to be very subtle in his inquiry.

"I didn't" she replied. "To be honest, I was surprised you showed up. From what Bulma's told me…" she stopped considering her words. "…you can be a little…difficult."

A scowl formed across Vegeta's face. She had put what Bulma had said lightly and that was the problem. It was obvious she wasn't telling him all details and he was itching to know. He was already prepared to have an argument with her later about the evening but he wanted to add fuel to the fire. For some reason, he really enjoyed getting her riled up. Just as he was about to ask her something, she startled him with her next question.

"Do you like her?"

Vegeta froze. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Like her? What does liking someone even imply? Not wanting kill them? Well, that would be a lie because Bulma drove him up the wall and sometimes was ready to put her through it. But if he thought about it, he has never gotten violent with her. Yes, maybe aggressive, especially in bed, but it was never with malicious intent. They argued, constantly, and he's often rebuffed her acts of kindness but sometimes he would indulge in them. Like whenever she went out of her way to make him a nice meal and even sometimes leaving what she was doing to repair the Gravity Room. He even noticed in her lab that she had taken it upon herself to make him some new armour. But did he like her?  
"Ha!" Amber laughed. "It's okay if you don't want to answer. But your face says it all."  
Vegeta snapped back to reality. What kind of face was he pulling? What did his expression tell her? He shook it off and put back his regular stone face expression.

"I don't blame you if you did." Amber reached down beside the seat and pulled out two clear bottles with a dark red liquid inside. She twisted off the cap of one of them and handed it to Vegeta. She looked away from him and seemed to focus her attention now to someone in the limo. "I mean, look at her" she continued.

Vegeta turned his attention to where Amber was looking and noticed she was focusing on Bulma. For the first time tonight, he noticed how good she looked.

Bulma's short hair was perfectly in place and not a strand seem to stick out. Her bangs fell softly on her bright eyes which were immaculately accented by her makeup. Her full lips had a pink gloss over top, which made them look even more kissable. The strap of her black velvet dress went around her neck and was a very low cut V that dipped an inch below her breasts. She also wore a gold chain with a drop shaped turquoise pendant that nestled perfectly in between her breasts, looking very tantalizing. Her dress was tauntingly tight and came up a little short showing a generous amount of her elegant legs. Her look was complete with six inch black heels that had red soles.

She looked absolutely amazing actually. Vegeta was surprised that he hadn't noticed earlier. His foul mood seemed to have hazed his perception because he couldn't believe how she looked just so unbelievably… sexy. As he admired her, he finally took noticed of the fact that Riz was beside her. He was leaning into her with his arm draped on the seat and his hand lightly brushing her shoulder.

Vegeta clenched his fist. He didn't want that creep to even look at Bulma. But what was bugging him even more was the fact that she had placed her hand on Riz's chest. Vegeta wasn't able to see her face because of the ludicrous lighting, but to him, it seemed she was enjoying Riz's company a little too much. He could feel his blood start to boil.

"She's so lucky" Amber whispered. The sadness in her voice made Vegeta take his eyes off of Bulma and turn towards Amber. "She _always_ gets whatever she wants" she says, still looking in Bulma's direction.

Vegeta took a second to look at Bulma and then back to Amber. He did that a few more time until he realized what had gotten this confident girl to become so sad all of a sudden. Amber wasn't really looking at Bulma but Riz. Although Vegeta is pretty dense when it comes to realizing his own feelings for certain people, he was able to pick up on the fact that Amber definitely liked Riz. _Kami knows why_ , he thought to himself, but he figured he should keep that to himself. Something else with him clicked. _Was Amber jealous of Bulma?_

This was too much drama for Vegeta to handle. Yes, in the past he had to decimate planets and in doing so found himself in tight places, but this was on a whole other level. He wasn't a life coach and was most definitely the last person that should be handing out dating advice. He coughed into his hand to break the heavy air surrounding them.

That seemed to do the trick because Amber perked right up, realizing her depression was making it uncomfortable.

"Either way" she trailed on. "This night is going to be one heck of a show."

"How so?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, every time we have nights like these, people like to place bets on what they think is going to happen."

"What?"

"It's actually really fun! People can win big money that way. It's just something we do to spice up the evening." She paused to take a sip from her drink. "For example, you met my younger brother Jackson right? He's unbelievably childish but, we have to operate our company together. Anyway, he once bet five million Zeni that he could have sex with ten girls in one night."

Vegeta made a sour face. Why bet on something so ludicrous? "Did he win?"

Amber laughed loudly. "Fuck no! Oh my God, that boy didn't even make it to the club. He passed out completely before we even got to there. That boy's kill count was zero that night" she chuckled as she took another sip of her drink.

Kill count? Vegeta figured it had to with the people Jackson had to have sex with, but why call it a kill count? Did sex make earthlings want to die? Well the way he and Bulma had been doing it, he was surprised he hadn't accidentally killed her already…

"Needless to say…" Amber continued, interrupting Vegeta's scandalous thoughts. "We had to give away one of our small properties after that stunt he pulled. But with the amount that people are betting tonight, they may as well give up their companies."

Vegeta looked at her puzzled. What are people betting on so much that they'd drop most of their fortune? These earthlings were more fearless than Vegeta gave them credit for.

"What are people betting on tonight?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Amber's eyes saddened. "Well Riz bet almost everyone here tonight that he was finally going to have sex with Bulma".

Vegeta choked on his drink. Wait, what did this woman just say? Riz bet what?! All the questions he wanted to ask were stuck in his throat as he tried coughing it out.

"Oh my God, are you okay…" Amber was interrupted by the music stopping, lights turning on and the driver over the intercom.

"Alright everyone, you have arrived at your destination" said a voice echoing from the speakers.

Everyone in the car cheered. People started brushing themselves off and getting psyched for the club but some were struggling to even get up or even walk out. Amber waited until everyone left until she got up. As she stepped out onto the pavement, a hand caught hers making her turn. She was a little startled to see that it was Vegeta, eyes blazing with fury but she couldn't take him seriously as he was still coughing.

"Wha… (cough)… re h… (cough)…dds?" he struggled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amber was amused. This man that seemed capable of killing her a few moments ago now looked almost sad.

Vegeta seeing Amber with a mocking smirk angered him further. So he cleared his throat and pulled her face towards his.

"What are his odds?!" he almost yelled.

"Well," Amber reddened and glanced to side, suddenly feeling very nervous about their closeness. "I don't know."

Vegeta was ready to explode. "Tell me!"

Amber getting fed up with Vegeta, tried to push him off, but his grip was too tight. "I don't know and I don't care!" she shouted back at him. She tried to rip her hand from him again and succeeded. "Why don't you fucking ask her yourself if you're so interested?! This isn't a game of chance! There aren't any odds! Riz doesn't have odds! They're both adults they can make up their own damn minds about who they want to fuck! With Riz's track record…" she paused as she felt herself starting tear up a bit. "… I wouldn't be surprised if they did!"

Vegeta's eyes widened. The image, even the thought of seeing Bulma in bed with someone else made him want to puke so hard he would accidentally blow up a planet. What was he to do? He and Bulma were on a no speaking basis for tonight and everyone seemed to think that she and Riz were inevitably going to fuck. Vegeta shook himself out of his stupor and noticed that he was the last one in the limo and Amber had stormed off. He pulled himself together and got out. He noticed everyone from the party was lining up behind a velvet rope. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the back of the line. When he had gotten on the limo, he figured as soon as they had arrived at their destination, he would have flown off. But now, things were a little different and he had to stop Riz from getting his slimy hands on Bulma. And he was determined to stop him, at _any_ cost.

Bulma was one of the first people to file out of the limo. She had to get away from Riz, he was absolutely suffocating. The whole time she was with him, she tried very hard to get him away from her but that man was persistent. She constantly leaned back from his advances and she even tried pushing on the chest to get him to understand that she was not interested. She was able to lose him as she left the limo and mingle amongst the crowd.

As the party had gotten off the limo and started getting in line, she noticed Vegeta and Amber talking. She was a little surprised to see they had stricken up a conversation (considering how little Vegeta talks) but she was even more shocked to see Vegeta grab Amber's hand.

She wasn't sure but the more she thought about it the more and more it looked like Vegeta had pulled Amber into a kiss. She pouted as she pondered.

 _What the hell was that about?_

 _Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of update! My laptop crashed and I didn't have anything to write with for some time. But I wanted to update before I left for work which will be from June till the end of August so I won't be updating for a while unless I miraculously find some time. Thanks so much for the feedback I really appreciate it! Also, thank you to_ NuNuBaBy _for giving me some inspiration. You gave me some good ideas! I really hope you guys like the chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Have a good summer!_


End file.
